HAARP
by Edelweiss-Cliff
Summary: Tidak peduli apa pun yang terjadi, ia tetap mengembangkan sebuah teknologi muktahir yang bisa menyamai kekuatan Tuhan. Meskipun itu menyiksa batinnya yang berteriak—demi Tatanan Dunia Baru, demi penebusan dosanya. Tanpa disadari, itulah saat kehancurannya. FOR IHAFEST #CONSPIRASY


Hetalia Axis Powers ©_sensei tertjintah_ Hidekaz Himaruya

H.A.A.R.P. © _a story fanfiction_ _by_ Edelweiss-Cliff

Summary: Tidak peduli apa pun yang terjadi, ia tetap mengembangkan sebuah teknologi muktahir yang bisa menyamai kekuatan Tuhan. Meskipun itu menyiksa batinnya yang berteriak—demi Tatanan Dunia Baru, demi penebusan dosanya. Tanpa disadari, itulah saat kehancurannya. FOR IHAFEST #CONSPIRASY

Rate: T

Genre: General/Crime/Galau/Humor (?)

Characters: America | Minor: OC!Alaska, OC!Israel, dan penyebutan beberapa negara secara sekilas.

Warning: Teori (atau fakta?) konspirasi yang referensinya diambil dari internet, _nation name_ pakai bahasa Inggris, politik, _insert_ **OC**, **OOC** _maybe_, _footnote_ yang panjang, _plotless_, penjelasan tentang HAARP, Amerika galau #plak.

Author note: Yah, _welcome to my world_ _about conspirasy. And the Mr. Conspirasy is United States of America _ o,_,o/ kebetulan IHAFest lagi bikin tema bagus nih /sebenarnya tema lain sama bagusnya tapi enggak ada waktu situ bikin #dhuar. Saya mohon maaf jika ada ketidak-valid referensi yang akan daku cantumkan -,_,-v #dor

Buat yang _tjintah_ America _so much_ mending siapkan hati dan mental karena saia mau bongkar aib om burger nih #plak. Jadi, **don't like don't read** jika ada mencintai Amerika membabi buta #dhuar. Saia _tjintah_ America dalam versi Hetalia ajadeh, dunia nyata pikir dulu #dhuarlagi.

* * *

"_I'm EXTREMELY curious to know if H.A.A.R.P. was active and operating on 9/11, say for the Shanksville crash? This is absolutely NUTS that there's absolutely ZERO ability to trust our own US goverment."_

—_America peoples said in Youtube_

**~oO0Oo~**

**LANGIT **bergemuruh, mengeluarkan suara-suara mengerikan yang memekakkan telinga. Warna kelabu yang bergerombol bagaikan domba, mengamuk dan bergerak dengan amat cepat. Angin bertiup kencang, nyaris bisa menerbangkan benda-benda yang menerpanya. Sebentar lagi akan ada angin tornado yang akan menyapu beberapa wilayah negara bagian di Amerika Serikat.

_Tak apa, America. Tak apa._ Batinnya menguatkan diri, melihat laporan berita melalui saluran televisi. Ia tahu percobaan proyek HAARP itu kemungkinan bisa menimbulkan korban jiwa dari warganya. Tapi demi keinginan dan harapan _untuk masa depan yang lebih_ _baik_, ia tidak akan mundur selangkah pun. Tangan America saling berkaitan, berdoa kepada para warganya yang akan menjadi martir untuk kejayaan Amerika Serikat—demi Tatanan Dunia Baru. **(1)**

_Berdoa_? Kau hanya sesekali mengingat Tuhan, America. Kenyataanya, kau _nyaris_ melawan kehendak Tuhan. America tahu itu, dan ia mengakui dirinya adalah seorang munafik. Ia terkadang menafikan kehendak Tuhan jika apa yang diperbuat-Nya tidak menguntungkan dirinya. Sebaliknya, ia akan mengingat dan memuji-Nya, jika apa yang selama ini dia lakukan disetujui-Nya, atau dibiarkan-Nya—membiarkan dirinya untuk menciptakan kehendak sendiri.

Jarinya mematikan tombol televisi, menutup pintu, dan menuju mobil pribadinya. Menuju Gakona, Alaska.

Di sana ada sebagian kecil rahasianya yang tidak diketahui oleh penduduk negaranya—bagi yang mempercayainya sebagai bagian teori konspirasi atau apa pun itu, akan dianggap sakit jiwa. **(2)**

* * *

"_Teknologi akan menyediakan teknik untuk melakukan peperangan rahasia yang hanya membutuhkan sedikit pasukan, seperti teknik memodifikasi cuaca yang dapat menimbulkan badai berkepanjangan."_

—_Zbigniew Brzezinski, Between Two Ages Book_

**~oO0Oo~**

**HAARP**— High Frequency Active Auroral Research Program—merupakan suatu program penelitian gabungan yang dilakukan dan dibiayai oleh Angkatan Udara, Angkatan Laut, Universitas Alaska, dan DARPA—Defence Advance Research Project Agency. Proyek penelitian HAARP ini dimulai pada tahun 1993. Penemunya adalah Nikola Tesla yang dulu menjual penelitiannya ke berbagai negara, tapi ditolak. Begitu ia meninggal, entah kenapa America mendapatkan rancangan teknologi yang belum bernama itu.

Dulu musuh bebuyutannya, Uni Soviet dan sekutunya China, termasuk yang lebih dulu memiliki teknologi HAARP ini—hanya saja dengan nama yang berbeda dan cara yang berbeda. Namun pada saat Uni Soviet terkena dampak krisis ekonomi dan politik, pecinta vodka itu menjual teknologi, kendaraan, serta perlengkapannya kepada dirinya, America. Sejak saat itulah para penelitinya mulai mengembangkan dan menyempurnakan teknologi potensial itu.

HAARP bagi orang awam hanyalah penelitian yang bertujuan untuk mempelajari lebih jauh lapisan ionosfer dan untuk menyelidiki potensi pengembangan teknologi ionosfer untuk komunikasi radio dan keperluan keamanan. Seperti untuk deteksi rudal, misil, dan lain sebagainya. Selain itu tujuannya juga dapat membuat pesawat terbang musuh jatuh atau satelit tak berfungsi.

Udara dingin Desember menusuk kulitnya. Jaket bomber yang dipakainya tiap hari hampir tertembus oleh dinginnya Alaska. Langkahnya berat oleh salju yang menempel di sepatunya. Alaska terletak di daerah yang dekat dengan kutub utara. Sehingga dirinya cukup maklum dengan hawa dinginnya yang cukup memperhambat langkahnya.

Alaska hanya salah satu tempat di mana stasiun HAARP didirikan. Beberapa di antaranya ada di Gayespur—India, Okinawa—Japan, Movik—Norway, Santa Maria—Peru, Puerto Rico—Amerika, Crimond—Scotlant, Russia, Pleasant Valley—Amerika, dan lain-lain. Namun pusat operasional utama HAARP tentu saja—Alaska, yang bernama HAARP Research Station.

Kacamatanya berembun. America mengelap kacamatanya dengan hati-hati, dan ia kembali meletakkannya di batang hidungnya. Napasnya bertransformasi menjadi asap terlihat yang keluar dari paru-parunya. America melangkahkan kakinya sembari melihat tanah lapang tempat berdirinya antena transmitter yang menjulang tinggi. Jumlahnya sekitar 360 buah, dan masing-masing antena menghasilkan daya pancar minimal sebesar 10.000 watt.

Antena inilah yang akan menembakkan gelombang radio ke atmosfer. Mulai dari frekuensi yang rendah, hingga frekuensi yang sangat tinggi—bisa menembus ke atas atmosfer. Jika semua antena ini dinyalakan secara bersama-sama, maka akan menghasilkan 3,6 juta watt hingga milyaran watt. Gelombang radio berfrekuensi tinggi dipancarkan ke atas, ke lapisan luar atmosfer. Efeknya akan membuat atmosfer lapisan teratas—ionosfer dan stratosfer—menjadi hangat dan bisa digunakan untuk menciptakan awan serta merubah iklim dunia.

Jika diubah ke frekuensi lainnya, maka gelombang radio akan terpantul oleh ionosfer dan terpantul kembali ke bumi, gelombangnya menembus mantel bumi dan gempa bumi pun terjadi—bahkan bisa mempengaruhi pemikiran manusia. Masih banyak kemampuan HAARP yang belum tergali sepenuhnya. Dan America sepenuhnya memahami bagaimana gelombang radio itu bekerja._ Kalau frekuensi rendah akan memantul. Kalau frekuensi tinggi akan menembus. _Itulah pemikiran Amerika yang cukup sederhana sembari ia berjalan menuju gedung penelitian.

Di sana telah menunggu personifikasi tanah Alaska, yang kediamannya tidak tersambung dengan wilayah Amerika Serikat daratan sehingga ia merupakan sebuah eksklave.**(3)** Namun ia tetap merupakan bagian dari negara Amerika Serikat bersama Hawaii yang juga terletak sangat jauh dari negara utama Amerika Serikat.

"Kakak! Akhirnya kau tiba juga," sapa Alaska sambil melambaikan tangannya. Jaket tebalnya tidak memperhambat lambaian tangannya yang cepat. Rambut kelabunya membuat America sedikit menganggap jika Alaska adalah duplikat Russia. Oh, tentu saja! Ia dibeli dari Russia seharga 7,2 juta dollar 'kan? Sulit dipercaya saat itu America melakukan transaksi jual-beli anak.

"_Hero_ ada di sini!" balas America sambil mencari kehangatan dengan bersikap ceria dan hiperaktif seperti biasanya.

"Bagaimana perjalanan kakak saat ke sini? Ada masalah?" tanya Alaska. "Bagaimana saat naik pesawatnya? Bukankah ada badai?"

"Ahahahaha! _Hero_ sudah ada di Alaska kemarin! _Hero_ baru _check in_ dari hotel!" jawab Amerika.

"Yang benar _check out_, kak," koreksi Alaska sambil tertawa. "Kakak masuklah dulu ke tempat penelitian di ruang bawah tanah. Di dalam ada pemanas dan _hot chocolate_. Tidak bagus berlama-lama di sini."

"Ada _burger_ tidak? Dengan _hot coke_?"

"Oh ... aku lupa memesannya!"

* * *

**AMERICA** meminum pelan-pelan _hot chocolate_ yang aromanya cukup membuat hidungnya hangat. Kehangatan pun menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Sekali lagi America meminumnya perlahan. Kembali merasakan kehangatan yang diserap oleh sel-sel tubuhnya.

Aroma cokelat itu memuai, menyebar ke sudut ruang Diagnostic Instrument Display Area yang sedang kosong. Nyata, namun cepat hilang. Seperti itulah yang America inginkan. Maksudnya segala permasalahan dan kejadian haruslah seperti itu—agar ia tidak perlu merasakan beratnya beban dan penderitaan batin itu berlarut-larut! Jujur, America sudah muak atas apa yang dilakukannya ATAU orang-orang berwenangnya lakukan. Apakah bisa? Menahan emosi dan iba begitu mengetahui seberapa banyak korban sipil Afganistan akibat agresinya? Korban terbakarnya warga sipil Irak yang tidak bisa dibedakan dengan para gerilyawan? Ketidak-tahuan pemuda-pemudi Amerika yang menjadi tentara boneka saat perang Vietnam, tentara NATO, dan sebagainya?

Bagaimana jika mereka tahu bahwa mereka hanyalah pion prajurit yang tidak berharga di mata pemegang wewenang? Bagaimana jika mereka tahu bahwa ternyata selama ini mereka hidup di antara ilusi negara terbaik dengan media yang mengisolasinya? **(4)** Sungguh, sudah banyak hal yang mesti membuat America harus membunuh hati nuraninya dan berlindung di balik prinsip: **"Mereka adalah martir demi kesejahteraan generasi mendatang."**

Itu berarti ... kemajuannya selama ini terlahir dari darah mereka? Penderitaan mereka? Teriakan mereka? Sumpah serapah yang tidak menyukai kebijakannya? Apa pun itu, sekali lagi America menghiba dirinya sendiri. Berlindung di balik prinsip **"Mereka adalah martir demi kesejahteraan generasi mendatang."**

_Mereka hanya tidak tahu, bahwa kematian mereka akan sangat baik untuk kemajuan, yang akan akan membuat para generasi mendatang akan mengucapkan terima kasih untuk kalian ... ya! Kalian sama sekali tidak akan dikecewakan. Kami akan memuji kalian dan mendoakan kalian di surga_! America terdiam. Memegang mug gelas dengan kedua tangannya—mencengkramnya. _Apakah itu salah? Apakah prinsip itu yang harus kupertahankan? Aku tidak mau mengorbankan mereka. Tapi—!_ Teriak America dalam bisunya batin.

America sangat mencintai kebebasan, kedamaian, dan kemerdekaan. America bahkan menyebut dirinya _hero_ karena ia ingin menyelamatkan dunia dan mengubahnya menjadi tempat yang lebih baik. Tidak ada yang salah dengan keinginannya itu. Pasti semua orang di dunia ini setuju bahwa tidak ada yang salah dengan pendapatnya itu. Hanya saja ... apakah ia telah mengambil arah yang salah untuk mewujudkan dunia itu? Apa yang salah? Apakah cara yang salah tidak akan menghasilkan pendapat yang benar? _Apakah_—

"Kakak?" ucap Alaska memecah pergulatan pemikiran dirinya. "... Ada apa? Kakak begitu pucat?"

"..." America tidak menjawab. Tangannya menaruh mug di samping meja tempat ia duduk. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Alaska yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Bergegas ia menuju pintu, melewati Alaska yang diam oleh reaksi America.

"Tak apa-apa jika kakak tidak bilang sekarang. Tapi jika kakak seperti _moose_ beku, cepat beritahu. Tempat ini cukup jauh dari klinik kesehatan."

"_Thanks_," ucap America pada akhirnya. Dan itu membuat Alaska menghela nafas—setidaknya, tidak ada hal yang serius yang menimpa kakaknya. _Untuk sekarang_.

* * *

"_Radio wave really can get inside your head, they get inside mind! Humans only use 10% of there brains, developing 100% brain potential. Should be everyones agenda! You think, you knew the whole story? Just think again ... Cos they already control your mind! Stay focus!"_

—_Jesse Ventura_

**~oO0Oo~**

**KEMBALI** ia memandang antena-antena yang menjulang tinggi itu. Hanya saja ia memandangnya dari layar kamera di ruangan bawah tanah Research Control Center, di mana ruangan itu menyediakan pemanas ruangan. Cukup hangat untuk para peneliti dan staff yang bersedia untuk tinggal selama beberapa bulan di Alaska. Bawah tanah dipilih sebagai tempat untuk melakukan penelitian terhadap teknologi HAARP dikarenakan potensi atas gelombang yang bisa berpengaruh ke tubuh manusia. **(5)**

"Bagaimana dengan percobaan tadi? Kau melihatnya di berita?" ucap salah seorang staff.

"Bagus, hanya tinggal penyempurnaan saja untuk menghasilkan efek yang lebih besar," jawab salah seorang staff—yang percakapan mereka berdua diam-diam didengar oleh personifikasi negara Amerika. _By the way_, selain perangkat pemerintah dan orang-orang berwenang lainnya, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa memang ada personifikasi negara manusia. Itu adalah rahasia yang disepakati keberadaannya.

America menghela nafas—lagi. Ia gelisah dan berkeringat dingin—bukan karena tidak ada burger untuk beberapa jam kedepan—Alaska sedang memesannya—tapi karena ia mendengar bahwa Frekuensi Sangat Rendah—atau sering disebut Very Low Frequency (VLF)—itu mengerikan, dapat mempengaruhi otak manusia dan menjadikannya perilaku manusia tersebut menjadi tidak logis pada suatu kawasan. Efeknya mulai dari tak bersemangat, berhalusinasi, tidak logis, brutal, bahkan menjadi agresif dan bisa melihat ... hantu! **(6)**

Amerika merinding membayangkannya jika ia terkena VLF itu. Gelombang halus itu bisa menembus dan mempengaruhi organ biologis tubuh manusia, termasuk otak. VLF itu akan menganggu sistem keseimbangan dan kesadaran otak, yang akan mempengaruhi sel-sel tertentu kepada indera lainnya. Seperti mata yang bisa melihat sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak ada, telinga yang mendengarkan suara anak-anak yang sebenarnya tidak ada, merinding pada kulit, dan lain sebagainya. Halusinasi pun berlanjut, dan selanjutnya manusia pun tiba di fase di mana mereka bisa melihat H-A-N-T-U...

_Hi ... hi ... hi..._

_Buk_!

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—! NOOO—! HEEEELLLLLP MEEEE!**"

"Kakak! Sadar kak! Sadar! Jangan melamun!" peringat Alaska sedikit panik. Dilihatnya America meronta-ronta sambil teriak ke sana kemari, menghebohkan para staff dan ilmuwan HAARP yang berada di sekitar Tempat Kejadian Perkara. Kemudian America menuju ke sudut tembok, memojok di sana. Dengan muka tragis akan sesuatu yang disangkalnya mati-matian—ternyata hantu bisa dilihat semudah itu!

Alaska menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Di sini suasananya lumayan sepi dan tenang kak. Sangat potensial untuk memicu frekuensi rendah secara alami. Mulai dari hembusan angin, tetesan air yang jatuh, putaran rendah kipas angin—apa pun yang bersifat bergetar serta memiliki getaran-yang-sangat-rendah. Apalagi ini ruangan bawah tanah ... makanya! Kakak di sini jangan melamun. VLF bisa muncul kapan dan di mana saja!" peringat Alaska.

America masih dalam posisi memojok-ke-sudut-temboknya.

Alaska menghela nafas. "Pokoknya kakak tenang saja, selama kakak mengabaikan frekuensi sangat rendah itu, kakak tidak akan melihat hantu atau semacamnya. Mungkin kakak bisa mendengarkan musik dari _headphone_ atau semacamnya, agar bisa mengabaikan suasana di sini—yang kebetulan—lagi sepi-sepinya. Maklum, setengah dari orang-orang di sini sedang cuti libur natal," ujar pecinta _moose_ ini.

Pelan-pelan America berdiri dari keadaannya yang sedari tadi nyaris dikuasai oleh frekuensi-sangat-rendah-itu. Inilah musuh alami sang _hero_ yang boleh dibilang nyaris menguasai dunia. Namun tidak bisa menguasai dirinya yang dikendalikan oleh VLF.

Untung dirinya tidak termasuk orang-orang yang akan ditembakkan oleh VLF suatu hari nanti. _Fyuh_.

* * *

"_Orang-orang yang mempercayai teori konspirasi adalah mereka yang memiliki intelijensi lebih tinggi. Mereka tidak menerima begitu saja setiap informai yang dipublikasikan. Mereka memikirkan kemungkinan terbalik dari apa yang tampak di konspirasi bukan TEORI ORANG MALAS atau TEORI PARA PECUNDANG. Ia adalah teori yang menunjukkan level berpikir lebih tinggi dari standar orang biasa."_

—_uknown_

**~oO0Oo~**

**PENELITIAN** hampir selesai. America berada di sini hanya untuk melihat hasil terbaik yang bisa ditunjukkan sampai saat ini. Untuk hasil yang sempurna, akan dilakukan jika hasil penembakan HAARP ke atmosfer menunjukkan hasil yang memuaskan. Setelah itu akan ditentukan kapan penembakan HAARP dilaksanakan. HAARP didukung oleh Radar Cakrawala atau Over The Horizon Radar—yaitu radar yang mencakup seluruh dunia karena penghubungnya adalah atmosfer. Tidak dapat diragukan lagi akurasi dari radar HAARP tersebut. Bahkan setiap lokasi di bumi dapat diketahui dengan jelas, lebih baik dari satelit karena HAARP masih di bawah atmosfer.

Walaupun ditakutkan akan digunakan sebagai senjata pemusnah massal, ilmuwan yang terlibat dalam aeronomi, ruang sains, atau fisika plasma mengabaikan ketakutan ini sebagai teori yang tak berdasar. Tentu saja, negaranya sudah berhasil untuk membatasi informasi dan pemikiran para ilmuwan-ilmuwan itu. Mengisolasi mereka, memilah koran mereka, membatasi akses internet dengan memblokir situs-situs yang membahayakan loyalitas mereka, memilihkan buku-buku yang akan mereka baca atau dijadikan referensi. Alhasil, mereka benar-benar diisolasi dan tangan para ilmuwan tersebut akan berlumuran dosa tanpa mereka sadari. Sebab merekalah yang mengembangkan teknologi itu. Dan ironisnya—orang-orang yang berada di atas mereka akan menggunakannya untuk ambisi mereka yang belum tentu baik untuk kemashalatan umat manusia.

Teknologi bukanlah hal buruk—tergantung tangan siapa yang menggunakannya. HAARP tidak buruk—tapi yang mendapatkannya ternyata orang yang sangat buruk.

Kemajuan HAARP sudah nyaris sempurna. America harus membunuh keraguannya selama ini. Banyak pihak yang sudah mengeluarkan biaya dan usaha untuk menyempurnakan HAARP ini. Namun, kerikil itu terlalu besar—ia benar-benar keterlaluan. Sejumlah wilayah untuk uji coba HAARP, banyak menimbulkan korban jiwa. Sebut saja gempa yang melanda Aceh di Indonesia! Kapal-kapal perang America saat itu datang dan bertahan di Aceh selama beberapa bulan untuk mengawasi peneliti Indonesia agar tidak turun ke sana. Untuk apa? Untuk menutupi kejahatannya!

Chili, indikasi kalau gempa berkekuatan 8.8 skala Richter itu buatan HAARP, karena sebelum gempa terjadi, di langit Chili muncul aurora—yang faktanya hanya bisa muncul di kutub utara. Gempa besar berkekuatan 6.9 skala Richter di China—yang menewaskan sedikitnya 400 orang—juga ditengarai akibat HAARP karena sebelum muncul kejadian, muncul awan berbentuk aneh di langit China. Gempa di Haiti yang menewaskan 200 ribu orang juga diakibatkan oleh uji coba HAARP.

Banyak hal yang dilakukan teknologi HAARP ini. HAARP hanyalah salah satu bagian dari banyaknya 'kejahatan' yang dilakukan America. Dan America harus terbiasa dengan korban-korban yang berjatuhan. Jika publik tahu bahwa isu pemanasan global hanyalah dalih agar HAARP bisa diuji-cobakan secara leluasa, ia pasti akan hancur dan takkan dipercaya lagi. Serta-merta, tidak cukup dengan HAARP saja!

**MEGA** proyek BlueBeam, sebuah megaproyek yang bertujuan mengarahkan manusia ke dalam sistem kepercayaan baru yang selaras dengan Tatanan Dunia Baru **(7)**. BlueBeam dikerjakan oleh NASA dan diyakini merupakan kelanjutan dari eksperimen yang dinamai 'Philadelphia' dan 'Montauk' yang dikerjakan militer Amerika pada tahun 1940. Proyek ini berbasis di sebuah kompleks dengan keamanan superketat di Nevada—tepatnya di Area 51. Mega proyek BlueBeam ini akan berkolaborasi dengan teknologi HAARP. Lalu, kombinasi dari kedua teknologi yang sulit dipercaya keberadaannya ini akan mengguncang dunia—menciptakan ilusi terbesar yang pernah ada di muka bumi!

Mega proyek BlueBeam ini akan menciptakan sandiwara yang menipu seluruh umat manusia—dengan skenario cerita beserta efek dari HAARP itu sendiri—akan membuat masyarakat ketakutan dan itulah! Satu Pemerintahan Dunia akan terwujud! Dunia yang baru akan terwujud...

_Apakah dunia yang baru itu akan menebus semua dosaku? Apakah itu benar-benar dunia yang kuharapkan? Apakah ... dunia itu pantas ada sementara untuk mewujudkannya mesti mengorbankan dan menipu umat manusia?_

_Kenapa? Kenapa perasaan ini terus berteriak—!_ America memeluk dirinya, mencengkeram kuat lengannya. Sekali lagi hati nuraninya berteriak bahwa ini SALAH! Sudah cukup atas dosanya yang merestui militernya untuk menjatuhkan berton-ton bahan kimia defoliant dan herbisida di Vietnam, menggunakan uranium di Irak untuk mencari senjata pemusnal massal—yang ternyata ada di negaranya sendiri, dan pesawat tak berawak untuk membunuh warga sipil Afganistan dan Pakistan yang tidak tahu apa-apa untuk perang melawan terorisme yang America yakini.

Ia benar-benar melakukan kejahatan yang tak termaafkan! Apakah kau benar-benar _hero_? Apakah kau benar-benar HERO?

_Pembantai! Licik! Tak berperasaan! Kau bukan hero! Kau pahlawan yang sakit jiwa!_

"Bagaimana uji coba proyeknya, America?"

America menoleh.

"Kau ... ternyata datang ya?"

Dilihatnya pemuda dengan sorot mata coklat yang yakin dan tidak akan tergoyahkan. Penjaga kestabilannya selama ini—Israel.

Sepertinya Israel bisa membaca kegundahan America yang baru saja keluar. "Kau ragu lagi? Sudah kubilang berhenti memikirkan hal-hal merepotkan. Bukankah masa lalu adalah penghalang bagimu untuk maju?"

Israel—dia sangat pintar. Ia dengan cakap mengatur dan memobilisasi segalanya agar dirinya bisa disegani oleh dunia. Ia juga memiliki akses dengan organisasi bawah tanah berpengaruh yang belum—atau tidak harus—America ketahui. Israel menjadi negara tirai untuk memecah kekuatan negara-negara Timur Tengah, mempengaruhi pemimpin mereka dan menjamin kebebasan America beserta teman-teman Eropanya menguras minyak bumi di Timur Tengah. Israel juga merupaka pionir strategi yang baik untuk mengarahkan generasi muda bumi tunduk di bawah ketentuan Tatanan Dunia Baru suatu hari nanti. Israel, warganya mempunyai suatu persaudaraan yang kuat antara kepercayaan dan garis keturunan darah—sehingga di antara mereka saling percaya dan sulit sekali berkhianat. Bukankah di dalam Gedung Putih dan Pentagon itu sendiri tidak sedikit berkewarnegaraan Amerika-Israel? **(8)** Lalu, demi konpensasi atas kinerjanya itu, America harus melindungi Israel dari sanksi PBB dengan hak vetonya lebih dari 80 kali akibat ulahnya, memberi imej baik tentang dirinya di media massa, memberi bantuan senilai 100 milyar dollar kepadanya, serta melindunginya dari negara-negara yang mengecamnya.

America tahu, bahwa Israel tak kalah berdarahnya dengan dia—mungkin dia lebih gila lagi. America ingin memprotes dan menanyakan kenapa Israel melakukan agresi dan membangun pemukiman ilegal di Palestina—namun ia takut, takut bahwa ia akan pergi dan mengkhianatinya. Bukan suatu ketakutan yang mendasar karena teman-teman Eropanya juga tidak mau kehilangan sekutu paling hebat bernama Israel. Selain itu, Israel mempunyai persamaan dengan dirinya—dan itulah yang membuat America bertahan. America memilih diam—dan membiarkan sikap ambigunya.

Israel-lah yang akan membuat skenario untuk digunakan untuk mega proyek BlueBeam—yang berkaitan dengan tiga kepercayaan samawi. Israel-lah yang lebih tahu apa yang dilakukan NASA di Area 51. Israel-lah yang menjadi patokan dirinya, dan lembaga pemerintahannya untuk mengeluarkan suatu kebijakan. Israel-lah yang menyarankan dirinya untuk melakukan ini dan itu. Israel-lah...

"Kita adalah pembuka pintu era baru, America. Ingatlah akan kebanggaan itu. Dunia itu ... ya, akan bersinar dan kita akan menggali potensi alam semesta. Bukankah sudah kujelaskan dahulu bahwa satu pemerintahan akan efisien untuk kemajuan umat manusia di muka bumi? Sekat-sekat nasionalisme akan disingkirkan—yang selama ini ternyata adalah penghalang utama kita untuk memberikan bantuan di seluruh dunia. Cukup satu negara di muka bumi dan satu pandangan. Maka kita akan menciptakan dunia."

"Tapi Israel. Ini—kenapa kita malah menyingkirkan sebagian besar populasi umat manusia? Seperti perang atau semacamnya?" tanya America bingung.

Israel menghela nafas. "Kau sudah lupa? Untuk mewujudkan Tatanan Dunia Baru mesti menyeleksi manusia-manusia pilihan yang akan memberikan kontribusi besar bagi kemajuan Dunia Baru itu? Apa yang bisa kita harapkan dari mereka yang berada di garis kemiskinan, cacat, bodoh, terjangkit penyakit abadi, dan manusia-manusia yang punya hati yang picik? Banyak sekali manusia-manusia seperti itu yang mesti kita singkirkan—dan seleksi. Kita tidak boleh membiarkan manusia yang di bawah standar Tatanan Dunia Baru merusak apa yang sudah kita lakukan—dan kita korbankan di hari esok! Jangan memikirkan standar manusia-manusia polos itu tentang buruknya apa yang kita lakukan, serta filosofis membingungkan tentang kebenaran yang mereka ciptakan. Mereka hanya tidak tahu bahwa KITA MELAKUKAN INI, adalah hal terbaik untuk mereka semuanya!"

"Apa yang kita lakukan ini ... menurutku seperti usaha untuk menghancurkan dunia, Israel. Bukankah itu buruk?" tanya America lagi.

"Justru itu! Kita harus menghancurkan dunia untuk menciptakan dunia. Mengubahnya adalah sulit—maksudku, tidak ada harapan atas rencana itu. Dunia ini sudah terlalu rusak. Kita harus menyeleksi mereka dengan cara kita. Menghancurkannya—kemudian menciptakannya! PASTI! Akan ada manusia-manusia terpilih yang muncul—bangkit dari kehancuran yang kita buat. Dan mereka adalah manusia-manusia terpilih untuk mengisi era Tatanan Dunia Baru! America, jangan sia-siakan kekuatanmu. Kau adalah seseorang yang terpilih—yang diizinkan untuk berpartisipasi dalam event besar ini! Kau akan dikenang dalam sejarah, Dunia Baru akan bersorak padamu. Sadarlah itu, America! Kau adalah pahlawan tersembunyi!" jelas Israel—memberi semangat kepada America.

America terdiam. Entah ia harus mengeluarkan kata-kata apa dari mulutnya. Keceriaan yang seharusnya muncul—karena mendengar dukungan Israel kepadanya—kini menguap begitu saja. Apakah ia harus seperti biasanya—membenarkan perkataan Israel? Atau sebaliknya. America sudah sering mendengarkan kata-kata motivasi dari Israel—namun rasanya beda. Mungkinkah sesuatu yang sudah dipaparkan berulang-ulang, pada akhirnya akan bosan juga? Tidak, bukan begitu. Ada sesuatu yang lain dan tersembunyi—mungkin telinganya lebih peka? Entahlah.

Sejujurnya, America belum tahu sebenarnya apa yang akan dilakukan Israel di proyek BlueBeam itu—namun ia percaya kepada Israel, selama bertahun-tahun ketika America menjadikannya sahabat ketika _fatherland_-nya tidak ada **(9)**. Ia percaya bahwa pemuda itu akan memberikan sentuhan akhir saat skenario dilakukan. Kata Israel, America hanya harus mengatur media-medianya, menciptakan opini tentang kemustahilan skenario yang akan dilakukan, dan mengarahkan euforia masyarakat kepada objek yang sudah Israel rencanakan. Selebihnya America hanya berjaga-jaga untuk kelancaran dan memastikan bahwa tidak ada pihak yang mengganggu. _Ya, itu mudah_. Batin America.

Ah, sepertinya America begitu bergantung kepada pemuda itu. Dan ada benarnya juga komentar satir Ariel Sharon tentang dirinya, "... _kalian takut pada Amerika? Amerikalah yang takut pada kita! Kita tahu itu dan mereka tahu itu_!"

* * *

"**KAKAK**! Burgernya sudah ada kak," ujar Alaska sambil membawa beberapa bungkus _burger_ yang masih panas. "Maaf lama. Delivery-nya harus melewati beberapa pengamanan ketat."

"Wah! Thanks Alaska! Inilah yang kubutuhkan!" ucap America riang. Dengan cepat ia mengambil plastik pelindung _burger_ itu dan langsung menggigitnya. Lidahnya kepanasan karena terkejut atas perubahan suhu yang tiba-tiba. Namun rasa _burger_ terlalu nikmat—dan America memakannya dengan lahap.

"Hisrhahell? Mhau?" (Israel? Mau?) tanya America sambil menawarkan _burger_ yang masih dibungkus rapi.

"... nanti, aku ingin melihat aurora—efek dari penembakan gelombang HAARP," ucap Israel sambil berjalan menuju atas tanah—melihat aurora yang berwarna-warni dan bergerak cepat.

Kini America berdua dengan Alaska sambil memakan _burger_. Melihat raut muka kakaknya yang kembali bersemangat membuat Alaska ingin sesekali memesankan _burger_ lebih banyak lagi.

"Maaf kak, tidak ada coke," ucap Alaska sambil mengelap sisa minyak burger dari bibirnya.

"Ahahaha! Aku sudah meminumnya banyak di hotel! No problem!" kata America sambil mengacungkan jempol. Alaska yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum samar. Kemudian ia tertunduk.

"Kenapa?" tanya America heran, melihat ekspresi Alaska yang sedikit berbeda.

"Kak. Aku...," Alaska menarik nafas. "Aku kira, ini salah. Apa yang kita lakukan selama ini sangat bertentangan. Aku berdosa karena hanya aku yang mengetahui kenyataan ini, dan menyediakan fasilitas untuk senjata pembunuh massal. Aku..."

"Alaska. Aku juga seperti itu," sela Amerika, dingin. "Kita akan menanggung dosa besar—tapi Dunia Baru itu, itu adalah penebusan dosa kita. Kita sudah sampai sejauh ini—kita hanya bisa melihat hasilnya."

"Kak. Jika seandainya ada hal yang tidak kita inginkan ... apakah kita masih punya kesempatan untuk menghentikannya?"

America terdiam.

* * *

**IA** benar-benar melakukan kesalahan besar.

America—ia benar-benar melakukan kesalahan besar!

Ilusi itu—sial! Sungguh-sungguh keterlaluan! Berani-beraninya dirinya tidak diberitahu tentang hal itu! Bukan itu yang America inginkan—bukan itu! Di bawah kendali VLF mereka disuruh untuk bunuh diri—yang benar saja!

_Pengkhianatan_—INI BENAR-BENAR PENGKHIANATAN PALING HEBAT!

_Ha ... ha ... ha..._

America saat ini sedang memacu kendaraannya secepat yang ia bisa. Gila—ya, dia sedang gila. Di atas aspal yang licin, America memacu kendaraannya secepat yang ia bisa. Dengan liar America menerobos keamanan dan meluncur cepat menuju pusat penelitian HAARP di Alaska—yang sedang berfungsi.

America tercengang melihat kekuatan HAARP yang sudah sangat sempurna. Gelombang-gelombang itu—sangat menyakitkan! Kekuatan listrik yang besar dan nyaris membutakan matanya. Awan-awan yang merupakan efek dari penembakan HAARP—mulai terbentuk awan-awan aneh. Belum lagi aurora yang tidak bisa dibilang indah. Teramat sangat mengerikan! Namun America tidak peduli dan terus menerobos. Meskipun ada rasa sakit yang menyerang tubuhnya akibat terlalu dekat dengan gelombang HAARP. Dalam hati America berdoa, memohon agar ia diberi kesempatan untuk menghentikan semuanya—sebelum ia benar-benar melakukan _kesalahan yang teramat fatal_.

Mobilnya langsung mendobrak ke pintu utama ruang bawah tanah—segera America turun dan masuk lift menuju ruangan Research Control Center. Betapa terkejutnya America begitu ia melihat para ilmuwan dan staff tergeletak di koridor, yang tewas bersimbahkan darah. Tampak beberapa selongsong peluru di beberapa bagian tubuh mereka. _Mereka tak tahu apa-apa dan hanya menjadi alat—kenapa mereka harus mati!_

_Brakk_! Dengan cepat America tiba di pusat pengendalian. Dan ia mendapati sosok yang dikenalnya tergeletak dengan darah di mana-mana. _Alaska!_

"Alaska! Apa yang terjadi—"

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Alaska membuka matanya, melihat America—kakaknya, yang datang dan mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Bukannya ia menjawab kekhawatiran America, Alaska malah berkata dengan suara pelan, "kode .. nya 0305—un .. tuk menghenti ... kan penem .. bakan HAARP o ... leh..."

America segera berdiri dan melihat meja kendali yang penuh tombol, dan layarnya menampilkan dasyatnya antena-antena HAARP itu menembakkan gelombang radio ke atmosfer. Cepat-cepat America mencari suatu perangkat yang dapat menghentikan akses penembakan gelombang HAARP yang tengah terjadi—dulu Alaska sempat memberitahukan cara manual ketika pembicaraannya dengan Alaska mengenai kemungkinan adanya kejadian tak terduga—

**BUUAAGGHHHKKKK—!**

Sebuah pukulan keras mengenai kepala America. Ia langsung rubuh akibat sakitnya serangan tiba-tiba . Kepalanya berdenyut perih, tubuhnya sama-sekali tidak bisa diajak untuk berdiri. Samar-samar ia melihat seseorang yang menghancurkan perangkat yang menjadi harapannya—harapan umat manusia. Matanya langsung membulat—dan marah, melihat seorang pengkhiatan besar yang kini terang-terangan berada di depannya!

"Ternyata kau pintar juga untuk mengetahui cara sederhana untuk menghentikan HAARP."

"—k, kau—!"

"_Aku akan mengambil alih, agar dosamu tidak bertambah banyak, America._"

Suara itu berubah ... menjadi suara iblis!

_Seharusnya aku tahu dari dulu! Kenapa—__**kenapa! **_Teriak America dalam kebisuan batinnya yang terkoyak tragis.

"_Bukankah ini keinginanmu, America ... untuk menjadi pahlawan tersembunyi—untuk KAMI! Wahahahaha!"_

Kesadaran America kian melemah. Pandangannya kini mulai kabur dan gelap. Meskipun begitu, ia masih dapat mendengar jelas suaranya yang menyenandungkan sebuah paragraf panjang dengan riang:

.

.

.

"_Maka ketahuilah dan pahamilah: "Dari saat Firman itu ke luar, yakni bahwa Yerusalem akan dipulihkan dan dibangun kembali, sampai pada kedatangan __**seorang yang diurapi, seorang raja,**__ ada tujuh kali tujuh massa; dan enam puluh dua kali tujuh masa lamanya kota itu akan dibangun kembali dengan tanah lapang dan paritnya, tetapi di tengah-tengah kesulitan. Sesudah keenam puluh dua kali tujuh pada masa itu, __**akan disingkirkan seseorang yang diurapi, padahal tidak ada salahnya apa-apa.**__""_

—_Hebrew Scriptures_. Daniel: 25-26

.

.

.

**End**

* * *

**Futnot:**

**(1) **Tata Dunia Baru—The New World Order, adalah adanya SATU pemerintahan dunia, tanpa perbatasan, dengan satu tentara dunia, satu pengadilan dunia, dan satu mata uang dunia berbasis kredit tanpa uang tunai yang dikelola melalui mikrochip. Dalam pengertiannya, New World Order merupakan agenda oleh kelompok rahasia (Illuminati, Freemason, dll) yang banyak _nongkrong_ di Amerika (VOA Indonesia; melatipandanwangi. wordpress dot com /2011/ 03/16/276/ (hilangkanspasi)).

**(2) **Saia lupa baca sumbernya di mana, kalau masyarakat Amerika jika percaya teori konspirasi atau teori yang biasa muncul di skenario film _science fiction_, maka akan dianggap sakit jiwa. Yah, tapi di antara masyarakat yang demikian, ada kok golongan masyarakat yang percaya teori konspirasi negaranya. Dan golongan itulah yang bersedia membocorkan informasi gelap Amerika, bersedia menyamar jadi anggota pemuja setan (di Amerika ada lho), bahkan sampai ada yang tewas secara misterius hanya karena pernah nongkrong di Area 51. Salutlah sama mereka yang tidak ingin percaya saja bahwa Amerika negara yang baik-baik #jedher.

**(3)** _Eksklave_ adalah bagian atau daerah suatu satuan administratif. Biasanya negara yang terpisah (tidak termasuk pulau) dan dikelilingi oleh satuan administratif lainnya. Lawannya adalah _enklave_, yaitu negara atau bagian negara yang dikelilingi oleh wilayah suatu negara lain (Wikipedia).

**(4) **Yap, media Amerika _sih_ dulu pada awal tahun 1970 berada di barisan terdepan karena integritasnya. Pelaporan berbagai peristiwa dilakukan dengan jujur dan bertanggung jawab tanpa manipulasi fakta-fakta sehingga dipercaya. Sekarang, media Amerika enggak asyik, membohongi masyarakat, menaikkan integritas orang berduit, dll. Parahnya, media kita sering beli berita dari CNN, Fox News, ABC, BBC atau yang lainnya. Nah, media inilah yang mengisolasi warga negaranya sendiri mengenai informasi yang **tidak harus diketahui**. Buktinya? Berita yang lagi heboh: pembantaian etnis Rohingya. Tanyakan pada teman dari Amerika di fesbuk/twitter/dll dan lihat pendapatnya. Jangan terkejut jika mereka sama sekali tidak tahu berapa banyak ethis Rohingya yang dibantai and say: _what happent in Burma_? Kasihan yah mereka, diisolasi sama negaranya sendiri =,_,=d #dor.

**(5) **Oke, sejujurnya saia tidak tahu tempat penelitian HAARP-nya ada di mana. Makanya saia bayangin kalau tempat segala aktivitas para peneliti di ruang bawah tanah. Secara, gelombang hasil teknologi HAARP kayaknya berbahaya kalau kita mendekatinya O.o

**(6) **Hantu memang bisa dilihat kalau otak kita terkena Frekuensi Sangat Rendah itu. Selain itu jika didorong oleh cerita mengenai tempat-tempat menakutkan yang akan kita masuki, maka akan mempercepat pengaruhan frekuensi itu (Contohnya: Tidak ada apa-apa di rumah tua Taman Lawang. Tapi begitu pernah dengar akan keseramannya, langsung memicu Frekuensi Sangat Rendah untuk mengganggu kita XD). Untuk selengkapnya bisa cek lengkap di sini: indocropcircles. wordpress dot com /2011/ 10/20/ hantu-menurut-ilmu-pengetahuan-dapat-terlihat-jika-otak-terkena-frekuensi-sangat-rendah/ (harap hilangkan spasi)

**(7)** Karena isinya rada menyinggung ramalan sesuatu dan agama—sampe kiamat pun juga, saia saranin entar cari di mbah gugle dengan keyword: BlueBeam Indonesia. Hasilnya macem-macem sih -,_,-

**(8)** Maksud dari berkewarnegaraan Amerika-Israel, adalah lobi Yahudi yang sangat kuat di Gedung Putih, Pentagon, dan lain sebagainya (Banyak buku—dan sumber internet—tentang lobi Yahudi yang kuat di pemerintahan Amerika Serikat—yang pastinya nyangkut Israel. Dicari sendiri ya~ X3 #woy). Setiap warga Yahudi di seluruh dunia bisa menjadi warga negara Israel secara otomatis tanpa syarat dan ketentuan berlaku #dor. Nah, makanya anggap saja orang Yahudi di manapun itu, ia warga negara Israel =..=+

**(9)** Oke, sejujurnya lebih fokus ke hubungan Yahudi-Amerika mulai dari zaman Colombus hingga zaman Cherrybell. Saat itu, banyak Yahudi yang berimigrasi ke tanah baru, Amerika. Lalu terus berlanjut ke Revolusi Amerika, PD 1, dll. Jangan heran kalau saia rada ngeship pair Israel-America yah o,_,od #dhuar. _And yeah_, saia juga berimajinasi kalau anak USA dan UK itu Israel, karena UK saat akhir PD II mengusahakan agar Israel dapetin tanah dan bantu-bantu ngungsiin Yahudi #eah. Terus, penerus UK untuk mendukung Yahudi yaitu America =P Coba tebak siapa yang muncul di scene terakhir itu? #heh.

Foto galeri Project HAARP XD (silahkan lihat-lihat): www. thelivingmoon dot com /45 jack_files /03files /HAARP_Project_Photo_Gallery_01. html

* * *

Huah, akhirnya selesai juga fanfiksi ini! \(QwQ)/ segala informasi tentang HAARP saya ambil sepenuhnya dari indocropcircles. wordpress 2011/10/20/ haarp-senjata-paling-muktahir-kemampuannya-untuk-mengatur cuara dunia/ (spasi dihilangkan). Semoga penjelasan tentang HAARP ini cukup dimengerti dengan sederhana oleh kalian yang malas belajar tentang atmosfer-atmosferan #dor. Selain itu semoga link yang saia kasih di atas itu bisa menambah wawasan untuk kalian yang seneng banget sama teori konspirasi. Terutama blog votreespit yang sejauh ini paling lengkap artikelnya o.O

Terus, untuk karakterisasi America-nya sendiri, saia berusaha untuk menampilkan America dengan karakternya tanpa versi Dark!America atau semacamnya. Intinya saia ingin America di sini apa adanya— terkadang ceria, terkadang hantuphobia (?), terkadang _burger_ FC terkadang _hero-contra_. Namun America pastinya punya sisi kelam dan kebingungan yang melanda saat prinsipnya disalah-artikan, atau dilogika secara analisir namun bertentangan dengan hati nurani #halah. Mengingat negara Amerika di dunia nyata berkelakuan seperti itu, makanya saia menganggap kalau sisi galaunya om _burger_ ini sesuatu banget! Menarik untuk digali lebih dalam tanpa menampikkan karakterisasi _canon_-nya dalam manga hiburan yang bernama Hetalia. America di Hetalia kan baik #woy.

_By the way_ jika ada yang mau lihat personifikasi karakter Alaska yang saia imajinasikan bisa dilihat di sini—fanart orang sih: rosel-d. deviantart art/ Alaska- 262088349 yang bikin originalnya sih namanya Denigii-Studio: deniigi-studios. deviantart art dot com /APH-Alaska -OC- 258468287

Kalau Israel: kamadoka13. deviantart art dot com /APH-iPhone-Wallpaper-Israel- 323698265 (punya orang juga Q.Q)

Terima kasih telah membaca fanfiksi ini! XD Jika ada sesuatu hal yang kurang berkenan di hati mohon maaf, karena saia lumayan _addict_ dalam konspirasi selain _addict_-nya saia dalam mengalahkan Pig King #dor. Kripik dan saran untuk meramaikan kotak review saia? Mengapa tidak? ;) #dor.


End file.
